


Soft skin, Hungry eyes.

by Figferret



Category: Dragonball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figferret/pseuds/Figferret
Summary: Broly’s distracted by Cheelai more and more as time passes. Lemo encourages him to tell her honestly what he wants.
Relationships: Broly/Cheelai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Soft skin, Hungry eyes.

Innocent curiosity mingled with an obviously primal look of desire, Broly’s eyes were focused on his small green friend. Lemo had noticed the big guy’s attention switched from the lesson he was trying to teach, to Cheelai. She wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary, it’s late in the day and she’s laying on the couch watching television, eating nachos.

“Broly are ya even listening to me anymore?” Lemo asks quietly, trying not to embarrass the big guy or chastise him. He looks back at the book in front of him, his cheeks a bit red.

“Yes sorry.” He was back to looking over the text but Lemo knew his mind was elsewhere. The longer the three of them were together the more Broly seemed to open up to them yet it was clear that it was Cheelai he liked most. Lemo couldn’t blame him, the girl was a spit fire and cute too, if you liked mammals which he personally didn’t but he imagined Broly did.

If Cheelai noticed the big guy’s growing attraction to her she didn’t act like it. She was the same as the first day he met her. He had been in the force so long he wasn’t sure how a girl outside that life was supposed to act, but he was sure she was too relaxed.

She acted like she had no clue that Broly had never seen a woman before and that maybe her pajamas that showed off her midriff might be sending the wrong message. Then again maybe he was being old fashioned and it wasn’t her problem that her body turned the Saiyan on. It was a strange position that he was in, he was their friend but old enough to also fill a bit of a parental role for the two. As a friend of the two he wanted to help them get together, Cheelai had long since admitted that she found Broly attractive and Broly himself looked interested even if he didn’t have words for it.

As a father figure though he thought it was a bad idea. There were a lot of little problems with it, Broly was an adult but his education level was that of a child, then there was the big guy’s size. He thankfully had no idea how large the Saiyan’s junk was but just from height and build alone he was concerned that Cheelai couldn’t handle him. Then there was Broly's lapses of control, even with his training he wasn’t in control of his immense power. Less of a problem was the slight concern that they had no contraceptives.

That other Saiyan, carrot or Goku said he had kids, as did the Saiyan prince. Cross breeds were more common than the earthlings even knew. It was likely some grand plan of the Kai’s. Back to the moment at hand, Broly was looking back over to her. She looked over and waved awkwardly.

“Is my movie too loud?” She asked, hitting the pause button. Broly looked away guilty.

“No… I am just… distracted.” Broly admitted his cheeks flush. Cheelai raised a brow but shrugged and hit play, going back to her movie. Lemo got up pushing his chair back loudly.

“Broly why don’t you join me outside?” Lemo offered, the look on his face making it clear it wasn’t a choice. Not that he could truly make Broly do anything.

“Okay.” 

————————

He followed Lemo outside the capsule houses down to the mouth of the cave they had set up their base in. He rubbed his hands together nervously, Lemo had only yelled at him once since they met but the fear that he would, at any moment, be like his father and punish him was strong.

He knew he hadn’t been trying hard enough during the reading lessons today. He couldn’t help it, Cheelai smelled better than usual lately. Which was saying a lot since she always smelled good, a sweet smell that drew him in. Yet Lemo acted like he didn’t even notice! 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered apologizing before Lemo could even start to talk. Lemo shook his head and laughed. 

“I’m not mad at you, it’s okay if you’re not in the studying mood.” Broly’s squared shoulders relaxed even if he didn’t understand every word Lemo said he did understand that he wasn’t in trouble. “That being said, you have been staring at Cheelai on and off all day.” Broly cringed, Lemo had noticed his staring which meant she probably did too.

“I don’t mean too…” he wasn’t sure how to explain this behavior away. Especially when he felt things he shouldn’t, like he wanted to touch her, and a vague feeling that he wanted to be close to her, very close. Lemo didn’t do things like that to her and the thought of Lemo doing so made him angry. Anger was a dangerous emotion for him and it brought him a lot of guilt to think about being mad at Lemo.

The older man nodded as if he understood what he was feeling. “Broly, I know that Cheelai is our friend so of course you like her, but do you want more from her?” Lemo seemed to be struggling to ask him this question.

“More?” What did Lemo mean by that? He wanted to touch her soft hair and run his hands along her curves but was that what he meant? He didn’t want to just admit his thoughts out loud in case they were bad thoughts.

Lemo sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes with his fingers. “Like, do you want to... touch her?” Broly's eyes went wide, could Lemo read minds or was he obvious or was this a common type of feeling?

“Is that wrong?” He asked softly, not daring to look down at the older man’s face. “I do not want to hurt her.” He clarified. Another laugh escaped from Lemo, Broly was sure he was just embarrassing himself.

“I know you don’t want to hurt her, in fact I suspect you want to do the opposite.” 

The opposite? The opposite of hurting someone… helping? No it was more like the opposite of pain, which was... feeling good, kinda, there is a word for it… pleasure? Pleasure, a word that described a feeling he hadn’t had much in his life but he had just called happiness since that was the closest word he knew. But yes Lemo was right he wanted to make Cheelai happy and protect her and… and so many other vague instinctual desires he wasn’t sure what to do with. He nodded hoping Lemo would explain further.

“Big guy…” Lemo seemed to be struggling to explain his thoughts. “What are you thinking about when you stare at her?”

Broly’s face felt hot. “I- I am not sure that my thoughts are okay?” He explained, Lemo encouraged him to keep talking. “She is so soft, I want to touch her and hold her close and-” Lemo held up his hands.

“That’s enough, did your father ever explain relationships or sex to you?” The look he gave Lemo said everything he needed to know.

“Father said I would have my pick of mates after I defeated the King but… any more than that was something I could worry about later.”

“Mates? Of course Saiyan’s called them that… well okay I can work with that. The main things I want you to know is that how you’re feeling is okay and natural.” Lemo went on to explain that he could ask Cheelai for permission to do things like touch her and that it was okay. None of his explanations seemed to answer why she smelled so good lately. Lemo gave a bare bones explanation of sex, deflecting any questions he had by assuring him that Cheelai could explain in more detail.

“The next thing I want to say, is by no means do I want to see either of you naked.” Lemo seemed to deflate, as if just talking had been exhausting for him. Broly had plenty to think about… he would wait for Lemo to head to bed so he could talk to Cheelai, she was always up later than Lemo.

———————

Two movies and three plates of nachos down and she was feeling ready for bed. Lemo and Broly had returned from outside and they had joined her on the couch instead of trying to resume their reading lesson. She didn’t mind, in fact hanging out with them was how she wanted to spend the night. Lemo sat in the arm chair in the room letting Broly and Cheelai share the couch.

Lemo got up as the credits rolled. “I’m going to bed, you two behave.” He teased winking at Cheelai. She laughed awkwardly but Broly rubbed the back of his neck like Goku did when he was embarrassed. Broly hadn’t acted embarrassed about that kinda thing before.

Suspicious. Her eyes narrow and she keeps her desire to sleep to herself. “Did you want to keep watching movies?” She asked him as she looked over the huge list of movies. The big guy looked over, his eyes determined.

“I want to hold you.” He said plainly catching her off guard. She knew he was a guy and all but he hadn’t hit on her before if that’s what was going on.

“Like a hug? I could do that.” She offered holding her arms out. Broly swept her up into his arms and held her firmly against his bare chest. She was basically sitting in his lap as he held her, his face nuzzling against the top of her head. The poor guy craved touch and it’s not that she wasn’t willing to give it or anything she just didn’t want to have to explain something embarrassing to him.

That Goku guy seemed to have such a good sense of smell. She bet it was a Saiyan trait and whenever she got her hands on his velvet skin stretched over his rock hard muscles she got pretty excited. Heck the intense way Broly's eyes has been on her all day had been making her excited and she could swear he could smell it. Any time she passed him his nostrils flared and she felt so embarrassed. She thought it would be wrong if she acted on her feelings, like she was taking advantage of him for not knowing things.

Her tired feeling was gone, replaced by electric bolts of excitement from his hands slowly exploring her back over her thin pajama top. “Can I touch your skin?” Broly asked his voice husky and desperate. She pulled back startling him, his eyes wide with worry and guilt. His hands frozen and his body stiff in panic.

“Sorry I-“ she brings her fingers to his mouth stopping his apology. 

“It’s fine I’m just surprised.” He was always so quick to think he was in trouble. As if either Lemo or her could hurt him physically, she doubted his father could even hurt him as an adult without that collar. “Why do you want to touch my skin?” She asked. He looked down his thumbs drawing circles on her back as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Because you are soft.” It was true, but not his sole reasoning. Cheelai laughed softly and he could tell she knew there was more to it then that. She got a playful smile and adjusted herself to be facing him while in his lap. Her hands touch his chest and slide up and around him. Until her arms loop behind his neck and her hands rested on his back. She was so close, her sweet scent lined with that scent that had been calling to him all day.

“Why Broly, are you flirting with me?” She whispered knowing full well that he was. He wasn’t subtle in the least. “Go ahead.” Broly was so focused on her every touch that he nearly didn’t realize that she had given him permission.

His hands slide down her curves and each time their skin touches his breath catches. His pants were starting to feel tight and his hands don’t know what to do after reaching her hips. 

But he knew what he wanted to do. His eyes were dark with lust as he slid his hands up, his fingers slipping under her shirt. Rolling the fabric up as he goes. Her breath hitches as his thumbs swipe over her bra. Cheelai lays a kiss on his cheek. He tries to turn his head so their lips touch but she pulls away.

She’s doomed and she knows it, she was always a slave to her feelings. Joining the force out of a fear of getting arrested, stealing the dragonballs from the scariest man in space to save a soft soul she’d only just met, these are things she did not because she thought them through but because they felt right. Her doom here is that her core is already throbbing at the thought of him touching her more, she should do this the right way. Ask Broly to be her boyfriend and the whole pre sex song and dance. 

But she wasn’t going to do any of that. She was going to just go with her gut feeling like she always did. “Broly.” His name had never sounded like that leaving her mouth before, barely a whisper yet dripping with desire. 

“Want to sleep in my room tonight?” She asked wanting to spare Lemo the sight of them getting close on the couch. Broly’s breath hitches his dark lusty eyes wide open.

“Yes.” He pants. He holds her tightly, carrying her to bed. Her double bed had always felt too big for her, unnaturally cold and lonely but she was happy for its size as Broly got under the covers. He always kept a hand on her back, afraid to let her shirt roll back down or to let her pull away. 

She pulled her shirt off and then undid her bra leaving her in her skin tight purple night shorts. Broly’s eyes took in every new detail of her exposed skin, the gentle light in the room coming from a too bright alarm clock. But while she sometimes hated its constant blue glow, Broly was very happy for the light. He put his hands on her again, slowly as he waited for her to tell him to stop. 

Looking into her eyes revealed that she was intently watching his hands, her skin flushed a beautiful purplish hue. She was excited about his touch, her addicting scent was stronger than ever as well and he got the impression that her scent was related to her excitement. Had she been wanting his touch all day? Or did something else get her worked up? He didn’t like the thought of her doing this with another.

He wanted her all to himself. That thought reverberated through his whole body, and suddenly he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to claim her so he’d never have to share her. To mark her so that other men would know she wasn’t available. One word repeated in his head as he drew her body closer to him. Mine.

He rubbed his face against her breasts, his mouth laying soft kisses until his lips found her nipple. He latched on, sucking and licking as she cried out.

“B-Broly! Your mouth is so hot.” She panted Before shivering in delight as his hand rolled her other nipple between his finger and thumb. He moved his mouth to her other breast, his hands moving to her back to slide down and rest on her ass. Squeezing lightly as he pressed her harder against him. 

Whenever he brought his gaze up to hers she had all the heat in her eyes that he did. He hooked his fingers under the hem of her shorts and slowly dragged them down. The scent of her arousal hit him hard, a low pleased growl escaping out of his mouth. He didn’t wait to pull her panties down, revealing the apex of her legs. He was aware she wouldn’t have a penis like he did, but he didn't know what she’d look like either. The cute mound of flesh with its light white hair didn’t seem like much of anything. 

His hand touched her inner thighs and moved up to explore her body. He could feel the moist heat radiating off her the closer he got. His large calloused fingers brush against her moist lips, her slick wetness soon coating his fingers.

Lemo said that if she was ready for him that she’d be wet, he hadn’t quite understood at the time but now it made sense. She bit her bottom lip as he touched her, he was being too soft and too tender. She wanted him to roughly bed her, leaving her an exhausted mess. She rolls her hips against his hand, one thick finger slipping into her as she does. She moans and gasps as he curls his finger inside her.

“Please Broly, don’t tease me.” She whimpers her gaze falling on the strained bulge in his pants. She reaches down and pulls down the waist band, freeing his hard cock. It springs back slapping his stomach before standing up in attention. It was even bigger than she thought it would be, thick and long. Her hand can’t help but drag itself up the shaft before settling on the head to draw lazy circles on it. Precum spreading around. 

In an instant Broly had flipped them so that she was underneath him, his hands holding her legs apart. Looking at his wet finger then to his cock it occurs to him that she might not be capable of fitting him. He isn’t sure what to do about that.

Cheelai may not notice this specific concern of his but she does notice that he hasn’t continued with his touches. She arches her back to roll her hips against his cock. His breath hitches and he spreads her legs, his thumbs rubbing back and forth on her soft flesh. He rocks his own hips, his cock sliding between her lips and getting coated in her nectar. 

“Please Broly I want you inside me!” Cheelai begs. She doesn’t just want him she needs him. She needs to be filled with him completely. Broly covered her mouth with his, he distracted himself from his worries by getting lost in her love. The head of his cock pops into her after a quick thrust. He freezes trying to adjust to the intense feeling. 

Cheelai moans long and low. She was being stretched already by his girth and she wanted more of him. She bites his bottom lip softly and he responds by holding her hip with one hand and thrusting again. He was completely inside her now. Her tight warmth all around him. “Cheelai.” He says as if in a trance against her lips.

He lets his body take over, just doing what feels right. Steady and deep thrusts. His little mate's body writing underneath him is an amazing sight. His instincts are in full swing, his eyes going to the apex of her neck and shoulder. That soft point of flesh is the perfect spot for his mark. 

He starts to rock his hips faster and before he can ask if he can claim her, she’s crying out loudly and her insides become tighter as they flutter around his cock. A fresh wave of wetness and her continued moans encourage him to keep going. To get faster. His body craves to wrap his tail around her in some way but he’s not had a tail in ages.

His hands hold her waist as he fucks her, her lips parted and her sweet cries never stop. He can feel it coming to an end, his mouth kisses along her neck and before he falls over his own edge he bites only hard enough to pierce the skin. She’s overwhelmed with pleasure, barely noticing the pain of the bite. His muscles tense and he can feel all the tension leaving him and going into her.

He remains inside her even as he loses rigidity, the bleeding has stopped so he moves his mouth over hers. They kiss long and hard, coupling again before the morning. Sharing the same bed every night after that, in love and full of passion.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m terrible at titles and summaries and possibly writing. But I love this pairing so much I wanted to write something for it.
> 
> I’m very sensitive please don’t be too mean to me in the comments.


End file.
